


near

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes sure to huddle close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	near

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write at least something today, so have a drabble! Also, reminder that I'm doing commissions now on tumblr and the rate is $1 per 200 words, so if you're interested please check out my writing blog! (I'm ayakashis there as well!)

Nagisa had been hurt, at first—he’d thought he’d been obvious about his feelings. If Rei didn’t like him, he could say so, instead of letting Nagisa hang all over him, and ask him to help Nagisa study, and drag him out of his house to have some real fun instead of being alone all the time. It’s not until Rei gives him a somber, resigned look at swim practice one day while Nagisa is nuzzling against Makoto’s shoulder that he realizes what the issue is.

Wanting to be close to people is just human, and Nagisa isn’t ashamed, but he scoots around anyways to where Rei is sitting with his feet dangling in the water. He makes sure to huddle close.

“I really like you,” he says, thoughtfully.

Rei, glancing at him in what can only be shock, starts violently coughing. Nagisa reaches over and thumps his back a few times.

“I-I see,” stammers Rei, once he’s recovered.

Nagisa takes him by the hand. Rei glances to the left, to the right, and then swallows visibly. The only person in the immediate area is Makoto, seeing as Haruka is busy swimming and Gou is busy timing him, but he’s keeping his head turned politely away.

Rei gives his fingers a gentle squeeze, and Nagisa smiles.


End file.
